In the Fall of 1984, an international liaison of radiation oncology cooperative groups was proposed. The primary aims of this liaison were to formalize a more active federation of the organizations doing clinical trials to achieve: 1) better communication on active trials; 2) better quality assurance of radiation treatment; 3) better definition of patient entry on to study; and 4) better leads to selected intergroup studies to accelerate patient accrual. The initial conference held in Paris, France in 1986 was to establish a cooperative group to facilitate these aims. The name selected was International Clinical Trials in Radiation Oncology (ICTRO). The organizers were from three existing cooperative groups: Radiation Therapy Oncology Group (RTOG), European Organization for Research in the Treatment of Cancer (EORTC) and the British Medical Research Council (BMRC). The alliance thus formed will seek to promote cancer research trials and attempt to achieve the same level of excellence on both sides of the Atlantic and Pacific oceans. Further, development of ICTRO as a Core Subject in Bilateral Agreements will make it an excellent mechanism for technology transfer to Third World countries. This will be achieved largely through quality assurance mechanisms. The development of a research document designed to establish priorities, define resources, outline quality assurance standards and present a workable research program is the end result of the Paris 1986 conference. The current proposal will permit publication of this research plan and further development of a significant new advance in the battle against cancer worldwide.